Internet text retrieval systems accept a statement of requested information in terms of a search query Ss made up of a plurality of keywords T1, T2, . . . T1, . . . Tn and return a list of documents ranked in order of how well the documents match the search query. The need to search the databases has resulted in development of search engines that provide a query interface to the information containing sources and return search results ranked sequentially to direct search processing of the databases. However, the use of these search engines has not resulted in completely acceptable results. The search engines process search interrogations in different ways and as a result the same query will result in different results from the different engines. Further, with the expansion of the world wide web, databases and search engines available for search have multiplied to the extent that the amount of data available to users has increased dramatically. The result is an information overload for the user. It has been found that when general purpose search engines are used in searching voluminous, imprecise, and varying results are obtained. When topic specific engines are used, the searchers judgment in selecting the appropriate search engines and the search engine providers biases relative to the information provided introduce search errors.
Because of the above and other considerations, obtaining accurate results from searches for information on the Internet can be very time consuming for a searcher attempting to search all apparently relative sources. Moreover, the information processing resources and man hours necessary to support such searching can be expensive and may diminish interest in searching the Internet. What is needed to overcome information overload in a distributed information system, such as the Internet, is an automated system and method of information retrieval which optimally selects sources or databases most likely to provide the best response to a user. A number of ways have been suggested to select those search engines that will provide the most accurate search. However, these past suggestions have not resulted in completely acceptable results.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved query routing system.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a query routing system based on previous search results using one or more search terms in the query.
Further, an object of the present invention is to limit search interrogations to servers providing best results in previous searches using one or more of the search terms.